


the most desired aroma

by adnyx



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adnyx/pseuds/adnyx
Summary: Yosuke's hair, unruly and messy, seems so coarse...





	the most desired aroma

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Самый желанный в мире аромат](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015623) by [White_Kou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Kou/pseuds/White_Kou). 



> I took way too long translating this. Unbeta-d.

Yosuke's hair, unruly and messy, seems so coarse. Maybe his hairstyle would be called stylish, even, were he a tad more tidy; though stylish is the last word Yu could use to describe him. Mediocre - yes, obnoxious fits, too. It's bizzare for a 'big city guy' to have hair akin to a bird's nest, or could it be that living in the sticks affected him so much? _No way_ , Yu thinks, combing his own hair carefully, _I'll never let myself stoop that low._

*

Yosuke's hair has grown longer by now, which means it's a thousand times more disheveled. It becomes unnerving when he leans towards Yu to catch a glimpse of his notebook - Chie's been sick for the past three days, and this jackass had managed to occupy her seat temporarily. Yu hopes it's not for long. He even comes visit Chie alongside Yukiko, wishing her to get well soon and go back to school.

"Otherwise you'll lose your seat just to the right hand of the leader." he jokes subtly, joyfully watching his classmate's eyes spark with anger.

She swears under her breath, occasionally coughing, as she describes in deep detail what awaits Hanamura when she gets better; Yu laughs with Yukiko as he mentally counts down the days until when Chie comes back to school. He doesn't want to sit with Yosuke, to be infuriated with that idiot and his uncombed hair which he probably washes with a dizzyingly sweet girls' shampoo, the one that leaves an exasperating, haunting desire to dissolve in that sugary sweet aroma.

*

There's grass and dust in Yosuke's hair. He's laying on the ground, arms spread as he almost incoherently thanks Yu for the fight.

"We should blow off steam like this way more often." he laughs, immediately proceeding to wail and rub at his busted lip.

The sun shines almost aggressively, yet the light breeze coming from the river cools Yu's body pleasantly. He closes his eyes, focusing on the water's quiet purling and the sounds of low-flying swallows; he almost falls asleep until he hears the words _Konishi-senpai_ amidst a murmur.

His fingers sink into the grass, rough and dried by the summer's brutal weather. A sorrowful smile is on Yosuke's wet lips as words fall from his mouth like a never-ending flow; looks like he could get over his loss and accept himself as he is. Yu isn't happy with it, though.

A dead one is still between them, separating them and awakening something in Yu. Something so sombre and dense it feels like a Shadow.

Yu exhales shallowly and, for a moment, imagines himself grasping Yosuke's luscious-smelling hair as he punches him over and over again, for the umpteenth time, just for him to shut up, to forget about his dead girlfriend, to not dare ever think of her.

He blinks, trying to forget about this maddening urge, and gets up.  
"Hey, you leaving?" Yosuke calls out after him, his voice bordering on shocked and offended.

"I should go." Yu deadpans, running away from himself. Running away from desires that scare him more than the beasts on the other side of the TV do.

*

Yosuke's hair is tangled and gleaming with sweat under the dim light of a desk lamp.

"What about Nanako?" he exhales right in Yu's lips; tries to hold onto the very last argument he has.  
"She's long asleep," Yu replies, exasperatedly throwing some random porn magazine away.

They're sitting - or are they laying? - on the bed by now, holding onto one another as if they're drowning. Hands shaking, they fumble with uniforms, - their own or the other one's, none could tell anymore - they kiss without any skill, their teeth bump as they forget to breath. A dumb question was _'Do you keep your stash under the mattress?'_ and the dumb answer was ' _Come and see.'_ Both the catcher and the caught knew what was to come.

They tremble, they inhale each other's moans and sighs and quivers, skin tentatively touching skin, carefully, somewhat embarrassedly. Yu's a greedy kisser, he bites and leaves marks; Yosuke's lips are going to swell up by tomorrow, he notes with pleasure and bucks into said boy's hand furiously. It's so hot, too hot, and Yu wants to open the window, but that jerk is moaning so loudly everyone outside is going to hear them. Yosuke arches his back, feet fumbling on the bedsheets as he twitches. He almost hits Yu.

"Quiet," he whispers, hands tangled in his best friend's (A friend? After all this? Yu scowls as he nibbles at Yosuke's neck.) locks, too soft and sickeningly sweet. Hanamura is writhing beneath him and almost whining; soon, their hands are stained with the hot, spilled result of their desires.

"We're... not like... Kanji, right?" he asks, voice hopeful; he isn't even trying to get away.  
"Mhm," Yu agrees as his shoulders shake in laughter.

He rolls to his side and embraces Yosuke in a warm hug, and right then does he understand he has never felt as happy as he is now.

***  
Yosuke's hair is wet and sticky with sweat; his body is, too. He's panting and blinking, stunned and still so shocked he's rendered speechless. The covers are crumpled and threwn away, stretching somewhere on the floor, and both Yosuke and Yu should really go take a shower.

"I don't think I'll be able to sit properly tomorrow." Yosuke grumbles, groping his sensitive parts.

Oh, if only he knew how comically he looked: Hanamura wrapped himself up in the bedsheets like a caterpillar and retreated to the other side of the bed. It takes Yu a lot not to stare at his friend's fingers stroke and rub the bite marks on his neck.

"You want a pillow for your butt?" Yu teases and dodges, giggling, when a really indignant Yosuke tries to kick him. They fool around like this for a while, shouting and laughing, until they settle down and huddle together.

"Actually... Why did this- uhm -happen all of a sudden?"  
Yu hesitates for a mere moment, staring at the ceiling, as if searching for an answer up there.

  
"During the school festival... When I saw you in a girls' uniform, your thighs just made me go- ahh!" He rolls his eyes in bliss and gets elbowed in the ribs as a result.  
"I'm being serious!"

  
"Well, you annoyed me." Narukami replies, deciding that half the truth would do. "So much just punching you wasn't enough."

  
"And so you wanted to..." Hanamura trails off, still not daring to say _those_ words out loud.

"To bang you?"

A barely noticeable blush and a nod is his answer. In turn, Yu buries his fingers in Yosuke's hair and kisses him until they both are out of breath.  
"Um... Did it help?" is said as a pant and an attempt to distract the other boy.  
"Nah." Yu sighs in his ear, biting at the earlobe softly, "I want more."

*  
Light april wind dishevels Yosuke's hair further. Cherry blossoms scatter all around the railway platform, descending from the blooming trees slowly and gracefully, as though sharing its treasures.

"S-so. It's time to say goodbye." Chie speaks up, her voice shaking, tears almost audible.   
"Yeah," Yu nods as he forces a smile. For the first time in his life, he doesn't want to come back home. Awaiting him there is the last school year, then his graduation - damn it all! Damn it all, his home is now forever Inaba. Oh, if only all of this was up to him...

"I'll be waiting for you, big bro," Nanako sobs, "you'll return someday, right?"

Yu kneels and holds his young cousin in a tight embrace. "I'll come visit as soon as I can." He promises, sighing.

And so the train arrives as the rails rattle ruefully. The doors open right behind him - no, it's too early, doesn't he have any time to bid his only friends goodbye?

Narukami stares at them confusedly, hesitating for only a second; then, all of a sudden, he runs into their arms, brushing his lips against the girls' cheeks and holding everyone's hands. Oh, he's ready to smooch every single one of these freaks on their lips just to feel - for one last time - (it's not the last. It's not!) the same coarse locks that drove him insane.

"Well, y-" Yosuke cuts himself off when Yu's arms end up wrapping around his neck.

"Shut up," he hisses, burying his face in the unruly brown hair, driven by a pure desire for his lungs and heart to memorize the smell and feeling forever.

Maybe they hugged just a _little_ too longer than usual friends would.  
Perhaps, no one noticed that...

...or, maybe, they all knew about both of them already.

 _"Sakura,"_ Yu Narukami smiles, holding to a delicate, warm pink blossom tightly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
